


O Kay Tagal Din Kitang Minahal

by wonderingwanderess



Series: O Kay Tagal Din Kitang Mamahalin [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Sweethearts, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Probinsya life, Slice of Life, Slow Burn ???
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Kay haba man ng prusisyon, sila pa rin pala hanggang sa huli.Ang sampung taong pag-ibig ni Jongin at Kyungsoo





	O Kay Tagal Din Kitang Minahal

**Author's Note:**

> this is fic for someone very dear to me. :) 
> 
> Ang tagal ko nang hindi nakasulat. This fic is very special to me bc it was based from a personal experience. 
> 
> Boring 'to pero sana magustuhan niyo. <3 
> 
> I also made Filipino nicknames for jongin soo and sehun :) also filipino names ung parents nila haha sana di kayo mailang ;; sa nueva ecija po ang setting ng fic ,♡
> 
> Inspiration and title was based from sugarfree's song, burnout.

Humampas ang ulo ni Jongin sa bintana ng sinasakyang bus. Pang-ilang paglalakbay na niya ito ngunit mukhang dito pa rin nais ng puso niya. Kung saan-saang lugar na siya umabot ngunit dito pa rin siya tinangay ng kanyang diwa.

 

Malubak ang daan sa kalsada ngunit isang patunay lang iyon na malapit na siya sa _tunay niyang tahanan._ Tama lang na hindi siya  gumamit ng kotse at hinayaan ang sariling tangayin sa haba ng byahe.

 

Nakasilip si Jongin sa bintana, luma ang mga tanawin subalit kay bago sa paningin. Pamilyar na paligid subalit wala na sa alaala lahat.

 

Musmos pa ang isip nang huling masilayan ang lugar na ito. Akala ni Jongin ay hindi na siya makakabalik ngunit dito pa rin pala siya dadalhin ng kanyang mga paa.

 

 

_“Will you marry me?” Tanong niya sa kasintahan._

_Tumawa lang ito sa kanya. “Akala ko laro lang sa atin ito? Huwag mong sabihing sineryoso mo ‘to lahat?”_

_Nanatili siyang walang imik at doon din nalaman ng kaharap na seryoso pala talaga ang kanilang usapan._

_“Jongin, I’m sorry pero hindi ko matatanggap itong proposal mo. Akala ko, laro lang ito sa’yo lahat. Akala ko alam mo. I’m sorry, kailangan na nating tapusin ‘to. Hindi ako ang taong para sa’yo. Salamat na lang.”_

_Humalik ang babae sa kanyang pisngi at itinulak palayo ang kahita sa kanya. “Believe me, Jongin. Marami ka pang makikitang iba at maiisip mo na maling inalok mo ako ng kasal.”_

“O, diversion! Meron ba diyan?” Hiyaw ng kundoktor at doon nahimasmasan si Jongin. May mga nagsitayuan at sumabay na rin si Jongin.

 

Pinauna niya ang ale sa likod. Ngumiti ito sa kanya at saka isinukbit ni Jongin ang backpack. Walang kasiguraduhan sa mangyayari.

 

“Kuya, paglagbas ng Myra. Sa may Rizal lang. Special po.” Wika niya sa tricycle driver. Tanda pa rin pala niya lahat. Tumango ang kanyang kausap at saka siya naupo sa loob.

 

Masikip na ‘yon gawa nang lumaki’t tumanda na si Jongin, ngunit ganoon pa rin ang pakiramdam niya lalo’t nalalanghap ang preskong hangin ng lugar.

 

Mataas pa rin ang mga puno, mabato ang kalsada, matatanaw pa rin ang mga bukid at higit sa lahat dama niyang ito pa rin ang kanyang tahanan. Wala siyang kawala rito.

 

-

 

“Diyan lang ho sa pulang gate.” Pagsabi ni Jongin ay agad ding huminto ang tricyle. Dumukot siya ng pera at isang kulay pulang papel ang iniabot niya sa driver.

Sinuklian siya nito ng bagong sampu at saka nagpatuloy ang litong pagtitig nito sa kanya.

“Ikaw na ba si Jongin? Ikaw ba yung bunsong anak ni Kap na nag-aral sa Maynila?” Kumunot man ang noo ni Jongin ay hindi niya iyon pinahalata bagkus ay tumango siya sa trcicyle driver na mukhang kasing-edad ng kanyang ama.

 

“Naku! Aba’y magarang-magara na ang itsura mo ngayon! Ikaw nga pala nga inaanak ko! Ako si Ninong Roy mo! Tatay ako ni Sehun? ‘Yong kababata mo sa Mallorca? Tanda mo pa ba?!”

May ngiting umusbong sa labi ni Jongin. _Si Sehun_ , si Sehun na kalaro niya dati. Parehas silang uhugin lalo na kapag nag-aaway ay nagpupunasan sila ng laway sa isa’t isa. Nagsusuntukan at nagbubugbugan ngunit sanggang dikit niya ito dati.

_Ibang klase._

Napatawa si Jongin at ganoon din ang Ninong niya. “Opo! Kumusta na po pala si Sehun?”

“Ayon, binata pa rin. Nurse iyon sa may Mallorca. Doon sa may health center, tanda mo pa ba?” Tumango si Jongin at ngumiti ang matandang lalaki sa kanya. “Minsan ay pumasyal ka sa amin, ‘nak. Sigurado akong matutuwa ang ninang mo.”

 

Napahinga si Jongin. “Sige po, Ninong. Baka po sa makalawa ay dumalaw ako. Salamat po.”

 

Umugong na ulit ang tricycle at nang makalayo iyon ay saka siniksik ni Jongin ang kamay sa pagitan ng grills sa gate. Ganoon pa rin ang bahay nila dangan nga lamang at mataas na ang bakod at marami na ring mga tanim na bulaklak sa gilid.

 

At pag hila ni Jongin sa kawit ay siya ring paglingon ng ate niya sa kanyang direksyon. Nabitawan nito ang hose at saka nagmamadaling yumakap sa kanya.

 

“Jong ikaw na ba talaga ‘yan? Aba’y kaguwapo lalo ng kapatid ko.” Napangiti si Jongin sa punto ng pananalita ng kapatid niya. Halos ilang taon na rin siyang hindi nakabalik gawa ng pagkakaroon ng lamat sa relasyon ng kanyang ama.

 

“Wala ka bang pasalubong sa amin, Jojo?” Ngumiwi si Jongin kasabay nang pagbungisngis ng ate niya. Ito ang palayaw niya noong bata pa siya at mukhang hindi na siya matutuwang pakinggan iyon.

 

“Ate, Jongin na lang kasi,” Napakamot siya sa braso sabay abot ng isang bag na puno ng tsokolate. “Nandiyan ba ang nanay at tatay ngayon?”

 

“Si nanay ay na kina Auntie Ine. Ang tatay ay nasa bukid. O huwag mo nang hubarin ang sapatos mo! Ihahanap muna kita ng tsinelas para mapahinga ‘yang paa mo.”

 

Naupo si Jongin sa lumang sofa, tumitig sa kisame at naroon pa rin ang kanilang chandelier. Malinis ang sahig, bago ang TV at makintab ang mga dingding.

 

“Ang ganda na ng bahay, ate.” Wala sa sariling sabi ni Jongin.

“Salamat sa inyo ni tatay at gumanda rin ang pamumuhay namin ng mga pamangkin mo rito.”

 

Nalukot ang mukha ni Jongin. Ayaw na ayaw niyang masiyadong nauungkat ang mga dating sugat subalit sa kaakibat nang pagbalik niya ay alam niyang mabubuksan iyon muli.

 

“Bunso alam kong ayaw mong pag-usapan natin ‘to pero bakit biglaan kang napauwi rito? Balita ko na-basted ka raw?!”

 

Ngumisi lang si Jongin, muling naalala ang _pananakit ng kanyang puso._ “Brokenhearted, ate. ‘Di tinanggap proposal ko. Heto, magpapalamig muna ng ulo sandali dito sa atin.”

 

“Kahit dumito ka na, Jong. Alam mo naman kung gaano kasabik ang nanay sa iyo.”

 

Nagkibit-balikat si Jongin, kakailangan niya ng matinding dahilan para manatili dito sa _San Leonardo_.

 

\--

 

Nagkaroon ng munting salo-salo sa may bukid ang kanilang pamilya kasama ang ilan sa tiyuhin ni Jongin at mga pinsan nilang gumagapas sa bukid.

 

“Aba’y talagang asensado na ang bunso mo, Kap. Ibang klase na.” Ngumiti lang si Jongin sa pamilyar na mukha ng kanilang kasalo sa hapag.

“Ganyan yata talaga kapag nahihiyang sa Maynila, Jose. Siya nga pala, nasaan na yung bunso mong si Dudong?”

 

“Nasa bahay ‘yon. Alam mo naman ang bunso ko, hindi mo mapaalis ng kwarto kung hindi sa bukid o sa eskwelahan ang punta. E baka ngayon maglalabas na dahil nandito na si Jojo sa atin.”

 

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung matatawa ba siya o maiinis na para bang hindi siya kasama ng mga ito sa usapan.

 

“Minsan nga balae, padalawin mo itong bunso mo kay Kyungsoo ko! Tiyak limot niyan lahat ng problema niya sa ganda ng anak ko. Hoy Jojo, kung ako sa’yo ligawan mo na ‘yong anak kong balak yata e magmongha! At saka para malimutan mo na rin ang nanakit sa’yo.”

 

Matabil na ang dila ng Tata Jose niya. Mukhang lasing na rin ang tatay ni Jongin. Wala na siyang naiintindihan sa usapan ng dalawang matanda.

 

Dahil isa lang ang tumimo sa isip ni Jongin.

 

_Si Kyungsoo._

-

_“Sa bangkang papel niyo isusulat ang lahat ng mga kahilingan niyo. At saka natin ‘to paaanurin sa may sapa sa likod. Maliwanag ba?”_

_“Opo, Ma’am!”_

_“Ano bang wish mo Seseng?” Tanong ng batang si Kyungsoo._

_“Gusto kong maging nurse o kaya pari! Tama pari para ako ang magkakasal sa inyo katulad ng ginagawa natin sa bahay-bahayan! Ikaw Jongin, anong wish mo?”_

_“Wish ko sana hindi tayo magkahiwalay na tatlo. Maging doktor ako at saka wish ko ay maging kami ni Kyungsoo paglaki natin! Ikaw naman Dong, anong isusulat mo sa papel natin?”_

_Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. Nahihiya ito pag tinatawag sa palayaw nitong ‘Dong’._

_“Gusto kong maging teacher pagtanda natin at gusto ko ring maging magsasaka kagaya ni tatay. Doon ako magsasaka sa bukid nila Jongin.”_

_Ngumiti naman siya kay Kyungsoo. Musmos man ngunit tila alam na nila ang pangarap ng isa’t isa. Ang tanging kahilingan lang nilang tatlo ay huwag sanang magbago ang ninanais ng kanilang puso._

-

 

“Anak, sumama ka kaya sa tatay mo sa bukid mamaya? Gagapas sila ng mga Tata Jose mo. Baka gusto mo ring makita si Dong ngayon?” Napatigil si Jongin sa pagbuhos ng gatas ng kalabaw sa kanyang kanin.

 

“Nay naman, hayaan niyo muna si bunso dito nang makalaro niya si Rahee. Sabado naman, walang pasok.”

 

“Hay nako, magtigil ka at pabayaan mo rin ang kapatid mong maglagi sa bukid. Kayo rin ang magmamana nito pagdating ng araw.”

Sumimangot kunwari si Jongin ngunit hindi rin niya matitiis ang kanyang ina. “Opo, nay.  Sige na pupunta na po ako sa bukid mamaya.”

 

At hindi na naman matapos ang paglilitanya ng kanyang ina na si Jongin pa rin ang paborito niyang anak.

 

-

 

“Kyungsoo anak, baka gusto mong sumama sa akin gumapas. May tanghalian ulit na dadalhin ang Ninong Jack mo. Katagal mo na ring ‘di naglalagi sa bukid. Nakuwento ko na bang nandiyan si Jojo? Iyong kababata mo.”

 

Tila nawalan ng gana si Kyungsoo na mag-almusal pa. Ayaw na ayaw niyang nadidinig ang tungkol sa pamilyang _Kim o mas tamang sabihin na ayaw niyang may nalalaman tungkol kay Jongin_ dahil kaakibat lamang niyon ay masasakit na alaala.

 

“Sumama ka na anak para rin makapag-usap kayong dalawa. Balita ko tinanggihan siya sa kasal ng nobya niya.”

 

“Buti nga sa kanya.” Bubulong-bulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Nasaktan ‘yong tao anak. Baka kailangan niya ng tulong mo.”

At tuluyan nang sumama ang timpla ni Kyungsoo. “Tatang nasaktan din ho ako pero hindi ko siya kinailangan ‘di ba? Sige po, gagayak na ako’t sasama sa bukid.”

 

-

 

Naglakbay ang diwa ni Jongin habang naglalakad sila ng kanyang mga magulang paakyat sa bukid. Habang hawak ang gulok ay naalala ni Jongin na pingarap din niya itong gawin.

 

Pagdating sa bukid ay ramdam ni Jongin ang preskong hangin sa balat niya. Kumaway ang ibang magbubukid at nakangiti naman siya sa mga ito. Ngunit hindi nakatakas sa kanyang paningin ang kasamang lalaki ni Tata Jose na nagpapaypay gamit ang balanggot nito.

 

“Jojo, tara dito! Ipakikilala kita sa anak ko!” Hindi na makatanggi si Jongin at kusang lumapit sa mga ito.

 

“Ito na ang kababata mo, Jongin. Si Kyungsoo.” Tumango lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Suminag ang araw sa gawi nila at lumukso ang kanyang puso nang mamula ang balat ng kababata.

 

“O siya, maiwan ko muna kayo rito.”

 

At nabalot sila ng nakakailang na katahimikan.

 

“Kumusta na?”

“Ayos lang. Ikaw, kumusta na? Tagal din nating ‘di nagkita.”

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Buti bumalik ka. Kailangan palang masaktan ka muna bago ka bumalik dito?”

 

At iyon ang hindi kailanman masasagot ni Jongin. Kung bakit siya bumalik at kung tunay nga bang nasaktan siya sa pagtanggi ng kanyang nobya.

 

“Ewan ko. Baka dito ko lang talaga gustong magpalipas oras.”

Diretso pa rin ang tingin nila sa nagliliyab na sikat ng araw at sa luntiang bukid sa gitna nito.

“Bakit ngayon lang, Jongin? At bakit pampalipas oras na lang ang tingin mo sa lugar na ‘to?”

 

“Dong naman..” Nakita ni Jongin na may maliit na ngiting sumilay sa labi ni at kapagkuwan ay hinarap na rin siya ni Kyungsoo. Pinagbangga nito ang kanilang balikat at tumawa.

“Binibiro lang kita, Jojo. Masiyado kang seryoso.” Asar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Ikaw ang masiyadong seryoso, Dudong! Hindi ba puwedeng ginusto ko na talagang bumalik dito sa atin?”

 

Isinanding ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin. “’Di ko alam. Baka kasi bigla ka ulit umalis. Mabuti na yung sigurado.”

 

Tumahimik na muli ang hangin sa pagitan nila.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hmm?”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Soo.”

 

Isang buntong hininga sa bawat segundong hindi sumasagot si Kyungsoo.

 

“Kyungsoo, sorry kung umalis ako bigla tapos ngayon na lang ako babalik. Sorry kung nawala kita at nawala ako sa’yo.”

Nag-angat ng  tingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at kita niyang nanunubig ang mata nito sa kabila ng pagngiti ng kaibigan.

 

“Okay lang, Jongin. Huwag na masiyadong mag-drama, tanghaling tapat pa lang.”

 

Ginusot ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo at saka dumantay dito.

 

“Welcome back, Jojo.”

“Salamat, Dudong. Na-miss kita.”

 

\--

 

_“Sabi ko sa inyo ‘di rin makakatiis ‘yang dalawa. Ipupusta ko ang buong bukid sa inyo, magkakatuluyan ‘tong mga anak natin”_

_“Kap, huwag na tayong magpustahan. Pareho lang tayong mananalo rito.”_

\--

 

Maayos na sila ni Kyungsoo. Iyon ang paniwala ni Jongin pagkatapos ng magdamag nilang pag-uusap. Nagkapalitan pa sila ng cellphone number at magka-text sila buong gabi kaya naman puyat na puyat si Jongin nang magising dahil sa pag-atungal ng iyak ni Rahee.

 

“Anak, dumaan ang Ninong Roy mo. Baka gusto mo raw magpunta sa kanila mamaya. Birthday ng Ninang mo. Dalhan mo mamaya ng mangga, magpapitas ka sa Kuya mo.”

 

Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo, para siyang artista na kabi-kabila ang paggala pero sabagay ay masaya siya. Limot na nga ni Jongin lahat ng mga bagahe niya kahit isang linggo pa lang siya sa probinsya.

 

“Gamitin mo na rin ang motor ng tatay mo sabi niya. May gasolina na ‘yan. ‘Nak minsan ay kausapin mo na rin ang tatay mo ha? Ikaw lang ang hinihintay niyan.”

Pinisil ng nanay niya ang kanyang pisngi bago ito nagtungo sa kanilang labahan.

 

\--

 

“Nandiyan na ulit yung sundo mo, Kyungsoo.” Tudyo ni Minseok sa kanya habang namataan niya ang isang lalaking naka-all white na unipormeng naghihintay sa tapat ng eskwelahan.

 

“Sagutin mo na kasi para hindi ka na nila inaasar.”

 

Tinaboy niya ang mga co-teachers at nagsipagtawanan ang mga ito nang mamula siya.

 

“ _Seseng_ naman! Niloko naman na nila ako.” Pinalobo ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi at saka siya pinitik ni Sehun sa noo.

“O baka nahuhulog ka na para sa akin. Tandaan mo Dong, kaunti na lang, may iba nang nagmamay-ari sa akin, matagal ka nang huli.”

Sinapak niya ang braso ng kaibigan at nagsakit-sakitan ang arte nito. “Hindi mo pa rin ba ako napapatawad tungkol doon?”

Inakbayan ni Sehun si Kyungsoo at saka kinuha ang isang bag niya. “Ikaw yata talaga ang hindi pa nag-mo-move on. Tigilan mo na ‘yan, Dudong! Halika ka na, baka maubos ang handa ni Mama. nito.”

\--

 

“Ay susmaryosep! Ikaw na ba talaga si Jojo? Aba’y napakagwapo nga naman ng inaanak ko! Kumusta ka na? Magtatagal ka ba rito sa atin?”

 

Sunod-sunod naman niyang sinagot iyon habang nagsasandok ng pagkain. Kasunod pa rin niya kanyang ninang. Patuloy sila sa pagpupulong. Ibang-iba na rin ang buhay ng mga ito. Nilibot ni Jongin ang mata sa dingding at pasamano, nakasabit doon ang graduation picture ng magkapatid na Oh  at nakapatong sa lamesita ang litrato ng pamilya maging ang litrato rin nila Sehun at Kyungsoo noong graduation.

 

“Ang lalaki niyo na, ‘nak. Parang dati nagbubugbugan pa kayong tatlo. Jongin, kain lang nang kain. Mamaya paparating na rin yung dalawa. O teka! Nandito na yata sila!”

 

“Mama! Sorry natagalan dumaan pa kami sa Punu at bumili ng ice cream!”

Natigil ang pagsubo ni Jongin ng pansit, nagkatinginan silang tatlo nila Sehun at Kyungsoo.

 

 "Jojo?! Jojo nandito ka?! Tol kumusta na!” Nagyakapan sila ni Sehun at napanatag na rin sa wakas ang kalooban niya dahil tanggap pa rin pala siya ng mga tao rito.

“Ayos naman, Seseng. Masarap pa rin luto ni Ninang. Uy, kain tayo!”

 

Kapagkuwan ay nagtabi silang tatlo sa sala. Sa gitna si Jongin at nararamdaman niyang ang bigat ng tensyon sa pagitan nila ni Kyungsoo.

 

“’Tol balita ko heart broken ka raw sa dati mong syota ha. Totoo ba ‘yon?”

Napailing si Jongin. “Nako, sinubukan ko lang mag-propose. Alam mo ‘yon, kala ko kasi baka siya na dahil matagal-tagal din naging kami. E hindi naman pala seryoso ang gusto niya. Ayos na ako pre, parang nabigla lang ako. O maiba tayo, kumusta na? Balita ko may syota ka raw sabi ni Ninang.”

Tumawa si Sehun at tumitig kay Kyungsoo. “Ah syota ba? Si Kyungsoo, kami na.”

“Ano?” Sabay pa si Jongin at Kyungsoo na nagsalita at itong si Sehun naman tuwang-tuwa. Nagpapalakpak pa ito at nagkatinginan sila ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Grabe! ‘Di pa rin kayo nagbabagong dalawa? Nakita mo ba yung mukha mo, Jongin?! Bakit gulat na gulat ka na kami ni Kyungsoo?”

 

Bumuntong-hininga lang si Jongin, tumingin sa natutunaw na yelo sa kanyang baso.

 

Bakit nga ba nagulat pa siya? O bakit din mas mabigat ang nararamdaman niya?

 

-

 

Naunang umuwi si Jongin dahil nagpumilit si Sehun na ito na ang maghahatid kay Kyungsoo. May kung ano sa kanyang pakiramdam na hindi naniniwalang magkasintahan ang dalawa niyang kaibigan.

 

Linagok ni Jongin ang pangalawang beer niya sa gabing ‘yon. Nasa may terasa siya ng kanilang bahay habang lumalalim ang gabi. Napakarami niyang iniisip. Isa na roon ang kagustuhan niyang umalis na lang ulit at magpunta sa ibang lugar kagaya ng ginagawa niya noon.

 

“Bunso, may problema ba?” Boses iyon ng ate ni Jongin at umiling lang siya dito. Umupo ito sa kanyang tabi at inagaw ang isang bote ng beer sa kanya.

“Wala ate. Ang dami ko lang iniisip. Ang dami na ring nawala sa akin pag-alis ko rito. Sayang.”

 

“Sorry bunso ha, sa’yo napasa lahat ng bagay. Alam mo naman na pinaghihirapan ni tatay at kuya lahat.”

Umiling lang si Jongin sa ate niya. “Wala na ring kuwenta ‘yon ate. Sa ibang aspeto nawala lahat ng bagay sa akin. Wala naman akong pakialam sa pera e.”

 

Nanatili silang tahimik hanggang sa muling magtanong ang kaptid.

 

“Nanghihinayang ka ba? Kasi mahal mo pa?”

 

At buong gabi siyang hindi pinatulog ng tanong na iyon.

 

\--

Halos mag-iisang buwan na ring nasa San Leonardo si Jongin. Masaya ang buhay dahil unti-unti nang bumabalik sa kanya lahat ngunit may kaunti pa ring kaguluhan dahil gabi-gabi ay hindi siya pinatutulog ni Kyungsoo sa kaiisip dito. Lalo na ngayong nagbalik na rin ang dating sila, hindi rin maiwasang isipin ni Jongin ang nakaraan nilang dalawa.

 

Parang kailan lang ang walong taong lumipas.

 

“Anak sasama ka ba sa bukid ngayon? Maggigiling daw ng palay baka kako gusto mong tumulong.”

Tumango lang si Jongin sa ama. Alam naman niyang sumusubok itong makipag-ayos sa kanya. Pero ayaw ni Jongin. Hindi pa niya kaya.

 

Nakarating sila ng ama sa bukid at nakita niya ang pagkaway ng ama ni Kyungsoo. Nandoon din ang lalaki ngayon at agad siyang lumapit sa mga ito.

 

 

Hindi man aminin ni Jongin ay panay na panay ang pagkabog ng puso niya.

 

 

 

Namamahinga si Kyungsoo sa maliit na kubo sa bukid at nagulat siya nang tumabi si Jongin sa kanya.

 

Sumandal ito sa kanyang balikat at kahit nakabilad sila sa araw ay amoy pa rin niya ang bango ni Jongin. Kinabahan si Kyungsoo.

Matagal na niyang hindi nararamdaman ito at para bang kinukulit siya ng puso sa natinding pagtibok nito.

 

“Soo?” Bulong ni Jongin at naiilang siya sa nararamdaman. Hindi naman siya ganito, kailan ba sila naging _ganito_.

“Ano?”

Sumiksik sa leeg niya si Jongin at banayad huminga roon. Mainit ang makiramdam ni Kyungsoo at alam niyang namumula na ang pisngi niya.

“Ano nga, Jojo?” Pang-aasar niya rito at saka ito ngumisi sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

“I miss you, Dong.”

 

Isang mahabang katahimikan.

 

“Soo, kayo ba talaga ni Sehun?”

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman kami. Niloloko ka lang ni Seseng. May iba na ‘yon. Saka dati lang niya ako niligawan. Noong college.” _Noong umalis ka_.

 

Gulat namang tumingin sa kanya si Jongin, para bang hindi makapaniwala sa mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Talaga ba?!”

“Para kang gago! Maganda kaya ako noong college! Bahala ka diyan!”

“Niloloko lang kita, sungit. Dong, ligawan kaya ulit kita?”

At doon na tuluyang sinapak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Lalo lang siya nitong pinakakaba. Kunwa’y galit-galitan ngunit nalusaw iyon nang lambing-lambingin siya ni Jongin.

 

Napaisip siya, wala naman sigurong masama doon, ‘di ba?

 

At nagkamali si Kyungsoo dahil hindi siya tinigilan ni Jongin sa buong maghapon. Para niya itong buntot na nakasunod sa kanya. Kinukulit at hinaharot. Parang high school lang ulit. Ganitong-ganito sila noong maayos pa ang lahat.

 

“Tito, puwede ba kaming magpunta sa may Bakod ngayon ni Kyungsoo? Saglit lang po kami tutal naman po ay papagabi na rin. Iuuwi ko rin po ang bunso niyo. Salamat, tito!”

Hila-hila siya ni Jongin pababa habang naririnig ang paalala ng mga tatay nila.

 

 

*

 

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata habang nakita niyang maghuhubad si Jongin. Inaya siya nitong lumangoy sa may swimming pool na dati nilang tambayan magkakaibigan. Pag-aari ito ng dating guro nila Kyungsoo at inaalagaan pa rin ang lugar kaya malaya pa rin silang nagpupunta doon.

“Jongin, tapos ka na ba! Lumubog ka na nga sa tubig!”

“Okay na, Kyungsoo. Humarap ka na, bakit ka ba nahihiya sa akin? ‘Lika na rito!” At umikot nga si Kyungsoo. Kita niyang hubad baro si Jongin habang prente itong nakalubog sa tubig.

Namula ang pisngi niya sa iniisip. Naka-boxers lang si Jongin at nahihiya lalo si Kyungsoo kaya naupo lang siya sa gilid.

“Ano ba ‘yan, Dong! KJ ka na ngayon? Samantalang dati sabi mo pa gusto mong sirena kaya ‘di ka aalis dito sa tubig. Aww! Iba na ka na Dudong! Duwag na.”

Kinawkaw niya ang tubig at isinaboy iyon sa mukha ni Jongin. Gumanti ito at nakipaglaban na rin si Kyungsoo. Lugi siya dahil hindi siya nakababad sa tubig pero hindi siya pinalaki ng nanay niya para lang sumuko.

Inihit ng ubo si Kyungsoo at sinamantala ni Jongin para talunin siya.

“Dali na, Kyungsoo! Parang ‘di ko naman nakita ‘yan dati. Sige na, tatalikod ako. Promise, hindi kita sisilipan!”

Tinaas niya ang gitnang daliri at tumawa lang si Jongin. Tumalikod nga ito kagaya ng sabi at saka naghubad si Kyungsoo.

Hindi na siya komportableng ipakita ang katawan kay Jongin, hindi siya ganoon kalakihan at may kaunting hiya pa rin sa katawan. Isa pa ay naaalala ni Kyungsoo ang panahon noong _parang_ naging sila ni Jongin. Dumating din sila sa pagmo-momol dahil sa pagiging mapusok.

“Soo ang tagal naman! Huwag mong hubarin lahat ha! Mahinhin ako, hindi ako nagpapadala sa mga tuksong kagaya mo.”

Alam niyang inaasar na talaga siya ni Jongin at habang libre ang pagkakataon ay sinunggaban niya ito at sinabuyan ng mga tubig.

Hindi na ito makaganti at nakatawa si Kyungsoo habang pinipigilan siya ni Jongin.

“Ha! Panalo pa rin ako! Weakshit ka pa rin, Jongin!”

“Hindi kaya! Sana alam mong pinagbibigyan lang kita, bui! Huwag  kang ano diyan!”

 

Akma niyang susuntukin ulit ang lalaki ngunit lumayo na ito at sumandal sa isang gilid. Sumunod naman si Kyungsoo at tumabi dito.

 

“Lalim ng iniisip natin, ha. May nangyari ba?” Tanong niya nang hindi pa rin umiimik si Jongin.

“Seryoso kasi ako sa sinabi ko kanina, Soo. Pag liligawan ulit kita, papayag ka ba? Gusto ko ulit manligaw sa’yo, Kyungsoo. Alam kong nakakatawa kasi dito rin kita tinanong noon pero hindi ko pinlano ‘to, wala lang gusto ko lang makabalik tayo sa dati. Parang ang bilis ‘no pero tinanggap ko na, Dong. Hindi ka pa rin mawawala sa akin. Hindi ka pa rin mawala sa puso ko. Naks! Dong salita ka naman diyan, o.”

 

Parang hiningal si Jongin at matamang nakatitig lang sa kanya.

“Okay na sana e, kaso bakit may Dong pa!” Pagsusungit niya rito.

Lumaylay ang balikat ni Jongin at nakonsensya naman si Kyungsoo. “Ulitin ko ba, Soo? Kasi puwede naman?”

 

Pinigil ni Kyungsoo ang mga ngiti at saka lumapit sa harap ni Jongin. Nahihiya man siya ay agad siyang sumiksik at yumakap dito. Ramdam niya ang pagkagulat nito ngunit tumugon din ang lalaki sa kanyang yakap.

“Alam ko masiyado tayong mabilis pero – ”

Bago pa man matapos ni Jongin ang sinasabi ay mabilis niyang pinutol iyon. “Shh. Ipangako mong hindi mo na uulitin yung dati. Hay, Jongin ang tagal kitang hinintay. Ang tagal kong naghintay rito. Basta huwag ka nang aalis bigla, baka hindi ko na kayanin ngayon.”

 

Tumango si Jongin sa kanyang balikat at humalik doon. Kontento na si Kyungsoo roon. Hindi na siya nag-isip pa. Gusto pa rin niya si Jongin hanggang ngayon at pagkakataon na ang kumatok sa kanila, sino pa ba siya para kumontra?

 

-

 

_“Umuwi na kayo. Dali na Seseng, sabihan mo na ‘yang syota mong hilaw na tigilan na si Kyungsoo. Alis na! Masisira lang plano ko.” Inis na si Jongin sapagkat kaunting oras na lang ay kailangan na nilang makauwi ni Kyungsoo._

_Pinandilatan siya ni Sehun. “Oo na. Ito na! Chanyeol halika na! May dadaanan pala ako sa bayan!”_

_Kakamot-kamot naman sa ulo ang lalaki at saka tahimik na umalis ang dalawa. Naiwan sila ni Kyungsoo at kinabahan na naman si Jongin._

_“Jong, dapat sumabay na tayo kina Seng.”_

_“Saglit lang ‘to, Soo. May aaminin ako sa’yo ngayon. A-Ano, gusto kita? Tama gusto kita. Puwede ba akong manligaw?”_

_Pulang-pula na ang pisngi ni Jongin at kinakabahan sa bawat segundong tahimik si Kyungsoo. Nakatitig lang siya sa langit at sa papalubog na araw nang biglang maghawak ang kamay nila._

_Nakaawang ang labi niya habang kitang nagluluha ang mata ni Kyungsoo. “G-Gusto rin kita, Jongin. S-Sa’kin okay lang, tanong mo muna kina nanay at tatay?”_

_Inakbayan niya ang lalaki at hahalik sana siya rito nang biglang takpan nito ang kanyang labi. Panay naman ang alma ni Jongin habang tinatawanan lang siya ni Kyungsoo._

_“Ops! Ano ka, suwerte?! Magpaalam ka muna sa tatay ko! Hahalik agad aba ano ka?”_

_Ngumuso lang si Jongin sa buong oras na nagbibihis sila. Mapupula ang pisngi habang hatid niya pauwi si Kyungsoo sa bahay. Magkahugpong  ang kanilang hinliliit at saka napanatag ang loob ni Jongin._

_Noong araw ding iyon ay nakuha niya ang sagot. Oo, basta unahin muna ang pag-aaral at ipinangakong hindi niya sasaktan si Kyungsoo._

_Pangakong hindi naman natupad._

_\--_

Parang high school ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo habang akay siya pauwi ni Jongin. Basa ang kanilang mga suot ngunit mainit ang pakiramdam dahil ngayon ay magkahawak-kamay na sila.

At kagaya noon, isang oo lang at yakap ang nakuha nila sa magulang niya. Ang sabi ng kanyang tatang ay masaya itong  sila pa ring dalawa ni Jongin ang magkasama sa huli.

 

Sana nga ay hanggang dulo.

Sana nga ay sila na ni Jongin.

 

\--

 

Masayang nakikinig sa mga kuwento ng kanyang co-teachers si Kyungsoo at nagpigil ng ngiti nang matanaw niya ang pamilyar na motor ni Jongin sa tapat ng eskwelahan. Walang araw na hindi siya nito sinusundo at sa bawat pagkakataon ay may mga dala itong pagkain o pasalubong sa kanya.

 

“O maiba tayo, Kyungsoo. Nasaan na yung nurse mo parang hindi na namin nakikita? Binasted mo ba? Ngayon ka na lang din sumabay sa amin pauwi, balita ko may boyfriend ka na.”

Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at kiming ngumiti sa mga ito. “Hindi ko ho nobyo yung nurse. Kaibigan ko lang po ‘yon. N-Nako, hindi pa po nobyo yun, ma’am.”

Kinantiyawan siya ng mga ito lalo na at sinalubong siya ng halik ni Jongin sa noo. Binati ng lalaki ang mga co-teachers niya at mukhang nahulog na rin ang mga ito sa karisma ni Jongin.

“Uuwi ko na muna po itong si Kyungsoo. Ingat ho kayo.” Nag-iritan ang mga guro lalo na ng suotan siya ni Jongin ng helmet.

“Mahirap na, baka mauntog ka tapos makahanap pa ng iba.”

Naiinis siya dahil ang gwapo-gwapo ng ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya at agarang namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

 

Sumakay siya sa motor at hanggang ngayo’y nahihiya siya sa tuwing yayakap sa lalaki dahil damang-dama niya ang _bato-bato_ nito sa katawan.

Hinatak nito ang braso niya at iniikot sa baywang nito. “Kapit mabuti.” Bulong nito at hindi an napayapa ang puso ni Kyungsoo.

 

Umugong ang motor at lumipad na sila sa malayong kalsada.

 

“Jojo, bakit nandito tayo sa tapat ng bahay niyo? Akala ko ba ihahatid mo ako agad  sa amin?”

Ngumuso si Jongin at kinalas ang helmet niya. “Mahal naman bakit hanggang ngayon Jojo pa rin?”

“Jongin, huwag ka namang ganyan.” Buntong-hininga ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit naman? Ayaw mo ba, Soo?”

“Hindi ko na kaya. Baka atakihin na lang ako sa puso dahil sa’yo.”

Ngumisi ito at hinalikan ang kamay niya. “Masanay ka na, hindi ka titigilan hangga’t hindi mo ako sinasagot.”

 

Impit na napatili si Kyungsoo at ang lakas ng tawa ni Jongin sa kanya habang papasok sila ng bahay nito.

 

\--

 

Halos gabi na rin bago siya pinakawalan ni Jongin. Sa bahay ng mga ito naghapunan si Kyungsoo at tanggap na tanggap siya ng magulang ng lalaki. Dalawang buwan na rin siyang nililigawan ni Jongin at sabi nga ng ibang tao, kulang na lang ng label ang relasyon nila dahil mukhang magkasintahan na silang dalawa.

 

Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa kanya nang makarating sila sa tapat ng bahay ni Kyungsoo.

“Jongin, papasok na ako sa loob.” Pagtawa ni Kyungsoo habang ayaw siyang tigilan nito sa pagyakap.

“Miss na kita agad. Bango-bango naman ng bebe ko.” Singhot ni Jongin at pinindot niya ang tagiliran nito.

“Ang arte naman, magkikita naman tayo bukas. Dali na baka hinahanap na ako nila nanang.” Yumakap siya sa lalaki nang mahigpit bago siya tuluyang kumalas sa yakap nito.

Nakasimangot lang si Jongin na parang bata at kinurot niya ang pisngi ng lalaki. “Umuwi ka na at gabi na. Magkita na lang tayo bukas. Salamat, Nini.”

 

At kung akala niya ay wala nang titindi sa gabing ‘yon, nagkamali si Kyungsoo nang marahang paglapatin ni Jongin ang mga labi nila.

Hirap na hirap siyang magmulat ng mata dahil tila nakalutang sa alapaap si Kyungsoo. Sinalubong niya ang tingin ni Jongin.”I love you, Kyungsoo.”

Kinabig niya ang batok nito at pinagbangga ang kanilang mga ilong. Nagluluha ang mata ni Kyungsoo, hindi man niya kayang sagutin sa ngayon ay alam niyang ganoon din ang nararamdaman dito.

 

*

 

“Nabalitaan ko yung sa inyo ni Kyungsoo, kayo na ba?”

Nasamid si Jongin sa sinabi ni Sehun. Sino naman kayang nag-tsismis nito? “Seseng –”

“Huwag mo akong ma-seseng seseng diyan ha. Sinasabi ko sa’yo kung may uulitin mo naman yung ginawa mo dati kay Kyungsoo, aagawin ko ‘yan sa’yo makikita mo.”

Napako ang tingin ni Jongin sa kinakain nilang meryenda. “Hindi ko na uulitin ‘yon, Seng. Kapag nangyari ulit, bibigyan kita ng lisensyang patayin ako.”

Inilahad ni Sehun ang kamay sa kanya at tinanggap niya ‘yon. “Salamat naman, Jojo. Kayo talagang dalawa, walang kadala-dala Basta sinasabi ko sa’yo, tol, pati mo magkakalatay ‘pag naulit yung dati.”

 

-

 

_“O ayan bunso, bumili ka ng gusto mo. Bilhan mo rin ng regalo si Dudong. Pa-birthday ko na ‘yan sa’yo.” Nagtaka man si Jongin ay hindi na siya nagtanong sa Kuya niya. Apura ang bili nito ng kung anu-ano. Parang biglang dumami ang pera ng Kuya Jongdae niya._

_Hindi naman inisip ni Jongin iyon. Binilhan niya ng bagong jacket si Kyungsoo. Enero, malamig pa ang panahon masiyadong lamigin ang minamahal niya._

_Masaya sila pareho sa kanilang mga kaarawan at sinusulit na rin nila ang mga araw dahil nalalapit na silang magkolehiyo. Sa Wesleyan sila parehong mag-aaral ngunit alam ni Jongin na magiging abala na silang dalawa._

_Hindi pa siya sinasagot ni Kyungsoo ngunit alam niyang parang ganoon na rin ang sitwasyon nila. Ang mahalaga’y nagmamahalan sila._

_Subalit ang inaakala niyang kaligayahan ay nasira lang lahat dahil sa pera._

_Isang hapon, umuwi sila kaagad dahil maagang natapos ang graduation practice nila. At tumambad sa kanya ang bugbog saradong Kuya niya at umiiyak na magulang ni Jongin._

_“Nay anong nangyayari?” Kinakabahan si Jongin habang nakikitang nag-e-empake ang kuya niya._

_“Jongdae sige na, umalis ka na. Kami nang bahala rito.”_

_“Tay sagutin niyo naman ako!”_

_“I’m sorry po. Sana mapatawad niyo ako.”_

_Tumalilis ng alis ang kuya niya at doon sinabi ng magulang ni Jongin ang nangyari. Nasira ang buhay ng kuya niya. Nalango sa pera, gumawa ng pautangan at sa bawat bagong miyembrong magpapasok ng pera, inuutang ng kapatid niya ang mga iyon at binabayad sa mga unang pinagkakautangan nito. Ngayon ay baon sila sa utang at hinahabol ng maraming tao ang pamilya nila Jongin._

_Doon naagkalamat ang pamilya nilang dalawa dahil binenta ng tatay ni Jongin ang bukid kung saan kahati nito ang tatay ni Kyungsoo. Hindi siya kinibo ng lalaki. Maging noong graduation ay walang usapang nangyari. Tanging si Sehun lang ang may malasakit sa kanya._

_Naging maglalasing na rin ang tatay ni Jongin, laging napapaaway at halos lahat ng kita sa maliit nilang tindahan ay napupunta lang sa pinagkakautangan ng Kuya niya._

_“Jongin sumama ka sa Maynila sa  Tiya mo sa makalawa. Doon ka na mag-aral, sagot na raw niya lahat. Huwag ka na rito, hindi tayo magiging masaya. Isa pa maraming pera doon, humanap ka para mabayaran na natin ang utang ng Kuya mo. Ang ate mo rin, tumutulong kaya sana gawin mo rin yung tama.”_

_Napamaang si Jongin sa tatay niya. “Ganoon ba kadali na ipamigay ako? Alam mo tay kung ano yung tama? Sana pinigilan mo si Kuya noon. Alam mo naman yung mga kalokohan niya, damay pa kami sa mga nangyari ngayon! Pati kaibigan ko nadamay na rin dito.”_

_Iyon ang araw na sinapak siya ng tatay niya. “Sumasagot ka na! Magsalita ka na ‘pag kaya mo na ‘yang buto mo! Palamanin ka pa rin, Jojo! Anong pinagmamalaki mo? ‘Yang honor mo? Tanginang mga bagay na ‘yan! Asikasuhin mo rin ang pamilya natin!”_

_Napasabunot na lang si Jongin. “Pamilya mo rin ako, Tay! Intindihin mo rin ‘tong nararamdaman ko. Ikaw mismo ang sumisira sa anak mo.”_

_Dalawang araw na naglagalag si Jongin. Nagpunta siya sa Nieves habang nagpapalamig ng ulo. Pinuntahan niya ang tiyahin at sinabing sasama na siya pa-Maynila. Tangina lang talaga ng buhay madalas._

_At doon din ang araw na iniwan niya si Kyungsoo. Walang pasabi. Walang dahilang binitin niya ito sa ere dahil sa mga problema niya. Dahil bata pa si Jongin, hindi kayang bitbitin ang buto. Sa murang edad ay pinasan niya ang gulo ng kapatid niya at iyon din ang dahilan kung bakit nawala sa kanya lahat._

\--

“Jongin may problema ba? Kinakausap kita kaso kanina ka pa tulala. Gusto mo umuwi na tayo?” Nasa may kubo sila sa bukid. Wala nang tao dahil maagang natapos ang mga ito.

Sumiksik lang siya sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Kung nasaktan noon si Jongin, tiyak na nasaktan din ang taong pinakamamahal niya.

 

“Wala. Mahal kita. Mahal kita. Hindi ko nasabi sa’yo dati pero huwag kang mag-alala, araw-araw mamahalin kita. Hihintayin kitang sagutin ako.”

Inirapan siya ni Kyungsoo. “Kahit naman hindi kita sagutin, alam mo naman yung nararamdaman ko para sa’yo, ‘di ba? Pinatawad ka na namin, huwag ka nang mag-isip pa. Tapos na ‘yon lahat, ang kailangan mong gawin ay patawarin na ang sarili mo pati na pamilya mo, Jongin.”

Humalik lang siya sa batok nito at mas yumakap nang mahigpit. Mahal na mahal niya si Kyungsoo.

 

“Sa Biyernes pala piyestang kalamay na, baka gusto mo raw tumulong sabi ni nanang.”

Nilaro-laro niya ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo at nanataling nakasandal ang lalaki sa kanyang dibdib. Oo lang ang sagot niya rito. Dinig nila ang malakas na hangin at pag hampas ng mga dahon. Sa pag-ihip ay tinaboy nito ang mga ibong nakakalat sa mga pananim. Isang malaking patlang ang katahimikan ngunit hindi na iyon nakakailang.

Bagkus ay payapa na rin ang kalooban ni Jongin.

 

“Jojo? Naka-move on ka na ba? ‘Di ba kaya ka bumalik dito e para makalimot? Nakalimot ka na ba? Saka bakit parang ang bilis mo namang inalok ng kasal ‘yong nobya mo raw?”

Sunud-sunod ang tanong ni Kyungsoo at alam ni Jongin na nagseselos ang isang ‘to. Nanghaba pati ang nguso ng lalaki kaya ninakawan niya ito ng halik sa pisngi.

“Huwag ka nang magselos. Siguro kaya lang ako nag-propose kasi wala na akong buhay sa Maynila. Siguro destiny na rin na tumanggi siya kasi kung hindi, hindi na tayo magkakabalikan. Kahit nagkaroon ako ng iba dati, ikaw lang Dudong yung hindi ko makalimutan. Paano yun kung um-oo siya ‘di ba? E di magbuburo ka na lang ng kanin sa inyo sabi ni tatang mo.”

Siniko siya ni Kyungsoo at bumalikwas para kumalong sa kanya. Namumula ang pisngi nito. “Kung ‘di ka bumalik baka ‘di na ako mag-asawa. Alam mo namang ikaw lang, Jongin. Naka-diaper pa yata tayo, ikaw na yung mas gusto kong kalaro kaysa kay Sehun ‘di ba. Oo na, Jongin. Baka makawala ka pa, e. Mahal din kita.”

Humalik si Kyungsoo sa kanyang labi at saka sumubsob sa kanyang dibdib. Ang baby niya, mahiyain pa rin. “Tayo na ba, Dong?”

Sumilip ito at ngumiti nang matamis. “Oo, Jojo. Tayo na. I love you.”

“Hay mahal ang lupit mo, mahal din kita.”

 

*

 

Mas masaya na si Kyungsoo ngayong sila na talaga ni Jongin. Wala na ring magagawa ang pagpapakipot niya dahil dito rin naman ang tuloy nilang dalawa.

“O, Jongin pagkaluto ay dalhan mo magulang mo. Minsan kamo’y dumalaw dito para makapag-pulong-pulong naman.”

Sumimangot lang siya nang makitang marami nakiki-usyoso sa kanila dahil nandito si Jongin. Nandoon din ang ibang pinsan ni Kyungsoo na panay ang aligid sa nobyo niya.

 

“Nguso mo sasayad na.” Pagtawa ni Sehun habang katabi ni ang nobyong doktor ng kaibigan na si Junmyeon. Umismid siya sa dalawang magkasintahan na parang may sariling mundo na naman.

Hindi pinatulong si Kyungsoo ng magulang niya dahil mapapagod lang daw siya kaya ngayon si Jongin ang pinagdidiskitahan.

“Kuhanin mo na jowa mo, Kyung. Mamaya naagaw na ‘yan ng mga tsismosa.”

Napalunok siya nang itaas ni Jongin ang baro para magpunas ng pawis. Lalong kumukulo ang dugo niya sa ginagawa ng mga ‘to.

“Nanang ano ba ‘yan!” Paghiyaw ni Kyungsoo at nagsitahimik ang mga tao. Sa pagkahiya ay nagmartsa siya paspok ng kanyang kwarto.

 

Napakaseloso kasi ni Kyungsoo, naiinis siyang pinagkakaguluhan ang nobyo niya. Akala mo makakatikim sila, e.

Gumulong-gulong lang siya sa kama, kinutkot ang cellphone para magpalamig ng ulo. Hindi niya namalayang pumasok na pala si Jongin sa loob.

 

“Mahal, bakit umalis ka? Ginisa tuloy ako ng pamilya mo. Nag-uusap na tungkol sa kasal.”

Tinaasan niya ito ng kilay. “O anong sinabi mo?”

“Sabi ko, oo naman. Baka permanente na ako sa San Leonardo dahil sa’yo.”

 

Napakagat-labi si Kyungsoo, kinikilig siya ngunit ‘di pa rin niya pinapansin ang lalaki.

 

“Baby ko, huwag ka nang magselos. Inggit lang yung mga tismosa. Syempre sabi ko mahal na mahal ko ikaw.”

Hinawakan nito ang kamay niya. “Alam bago pa lang ulit tayo pero Kyungsoo, sana alam mong sigurado na akong ikaw na talaga.”

 

“Joke lang naman ‘yon, Nini. Sige na maligo ka na! Bilisan mo! Dito lang ako.” Nagnakaw pa siya ng halik bago nagmamadaling nagkulubong sa ilalim ng kumot.

 

At nang araw na iyon, naranasan ulit ni Kyungsoo na makipag-momol. Tukso rin si Jongin dahil ang bango-bango nito pagkaligo kaya naman tuluyang bumigaw ang tuhod ni Kyungsoo.

 

Magang-maga ang labi nila at halatang eksperto na si Jongin sa mga bagay na ganito. Punong-puno ng marka ang mga balat nila. Pulang-pula pa rin si Kyungsooo habang habol ang hininga. Ramdam pa rin niya ang init at tigas ni Jongin sa kanya. Sinandal niya ang ulo sa dibdib nito at napaigtad na naman si Kyungsoo nang kagatin ng nobyo ang tainga niya.

“Jongin.” Walang labang reklamo ni Kyungsoo.

Umungol lang ito habang yakap siya. Tumingin siya mata ni Jongin at talagang suko ni Kyungsoo. Sabi nila may mga taong kapag tinitigan mo ay handa mo nang ibigay sa kanila lahat.

 

Sa kaso ni Kyungsoo, si Jongin ang taong ‘yon. Mula pa noon hanggang ngayon.

 

 

*

 

Mabilis na tumakbo ang oras. Isang taon nang namamalagi si Jongin sa probinsya at maayos ang takbo nila ni Kyungsoo. Paminsan ay mga mga problema ngunit naaayos din nila.

Sinusubukan na rin ni Jongin na makipag-ayos sa magulang niya at wala na siyang ibang mahihiling pa.

 

Ngunit kagaya ng buhay na palaging nanggagago sa kanila, dumating na rin ang kinatatakutan nila.

 

Hindi pumalya si Jongin na sunduin at kinabahan si Kyungsoo nang hindi makita ang motor nito sa labas.

“Sir Do, uwi na lang daw po kayo. Nagpaalam po yung sundo niyo saka po umalis.”

 

Mas lalo siyang natakot nang wala ring makitang kahit anong text dito kaya nagmadali siyang nagpunta sa mga Kim. At pamilyar sa kanya lahat.

 

Nandoon ulit ang Kuya ni Jongin. Puro sigawan, puro masasakit na salita.

“Bumalik ka pang gago ka! Pagkatapos kong akuin lahat ng katarantaduhan mo, may mukha ka pang magpakita sa akin ngayon?”

Kwinelyuhan si Jongin ng kapatid nito. “Ano, nagmamalaki ka na? Nakapag-Maynila ka lang?”

“Sino bang naglinis ng kalat mo noong nawala ka bigla? Ngayon ang tigas mong bumalik dito? Nawala sa akin lahat, Kuya! Ang dali lang magsabi dahil pamilya mo kami pero tinago mo lang lahat sa amin! Naapektuhan kami lahat dahil sa’yo tapos ikaw pa may gana kang magalit ngayon?”

“Anak tama na. Jongin anak, patawarin mo si tatay sa mga nangyari.” Ngunit bingi ang mga ito sa pagmamakaawa nila.

 

Umiyak na nang tuluyan si Kyungsoo nang magsuntukan ang dalawa. Inawat niya si Jongin na ngayo’y putok ang labi.

“Tama na, Jongin. Please. Tama na, Kuya Dae.” Akmang sasapakin muli ni Jongin ang kapatid ngunit hinawakan niya ang nakakuyom nitong kamao.

 

“Alam niyo ganito lang din pala ang mangyayari mas mabuting umalis na lang ako ulit.”

 

Nauulit na naman ang nakaraan ngunit ngayon hindi na papayag pang mawala si Jongin sa kanya. Sa kanilang lahat na nagmamahal dito.

 

-

 

Sinugod sa ospital ang ama ni Jongin at doon na tuluyang nagbubugan ang magkapatid. Nagsisisihan sila sa mga nangyari. Kung bakit nagkaganoon ang pamilya nila at kung bakit naospital ang kanilang ama.

“Alam mo, Jongin ikaw lang naman ang gumagawa ng ‘ganito sa sarili mo. Huwag mong takasan ‘yang problema mo. Gagaan ang buhay mo kung magsisimula kang patawarin ‘yang sarili mo dahil wala ka namang kasalanan. Sadyang gago lang ang tadhana sa pamilya natin.”

Tinalukaran lang ni Jongin ang kanyang ate. Bingi sa mga paliwanag at paghingi ng paumanhin. Umuwi siya sa bahay, ni hindi man lang sumilip sa ama. At pagapasok sa kwarto ay  doon bumuhos ang kanyang mga luha.

 

 

Hindi rin niya kinibo si Kyungsoo kahit panay ang pagdalaw nito sa kanya. Gusto ni Jongin na sukuan na siya ng mga tao para naman may dahilan na siyang umalis. Para siya na ang sisihin ng mga ito.

Nagkainitan na naman sila ng kanyang Kuya Jongdae at kahit humingi na ng tawad ang mga ito sa kanya, ang hirap pa ring lunukin ng inalagaan niyang galit.

Sa bawat gulo ay nariyan si Kyungsoo na palagi na lang saksi sa away ng pamilya niya.

 

Si Kyungsoo na mahal niya at hindi dapat nadadamay sa problema ni Jongin.

 

“Umuwi ka na.” Malamig niyang sabi dito kahit na nasasaktan siya.

 

 

Ibinagsak ni Jongin ang pinto at nagmamadaling pumasok sa kwarto niya. Sa kanyang likod ay isang umiiyak na Kyungsoo na kanina pang nakasunod sa kanya.

“Jongin, ano ba! Dalawin mo ang tatay mo sa ospital. Nag-sorry naman na siya sa’yo, nag-sorry na rin ang Kuya Jongdae mo ‘di ba? Ano ‘to, uulitin mo na naman yung dati? Aalis ka na naman?”

Inilabas  ni Jongin ang bag niya at saka kinuha ang mga inuwi niyang damit noon.

 

“Sagutin mo naman ako. Huwag namang ganito! Ano iiwanan mo na naman yung pamilya mo? Iiwanan mo na naman ako?” May kung ano sa tinig ni Kyungsoo na siyang nagpasabog kay Jongin.

“Kyungsoo wala kang alam sa mga sa nangyari noon. Hindi ikaw ang nahirapan nang napilitan ako mag-Maynila para sa pamilya ko! Hindi ikaw ang nahirapan habang kasama mo yung mga kamag-anak mong hindi mo naman kilala nang lubusan. Nakakahiyang wala akong ibang ginawa kundi humingi lang ng pera Hindi ikaw yung nahirapan! Huwag kang magsalita na parang alam mo!”

Napahilamos sa mukha si Jongin nang makitang napaupo na lang sa sahig si Kyungsoo at humagulgol. “Yun ang akala mo, Jongin. Ni hindi mo alam na sumunod ako pa-Maynila sa’yo pero nakita ko namang masaya ka. May mga kasama ka nang iba at naisip ko na tama lang na hindi ako nagpakita sa’yo. Hinintay ko kung susulat ka, kung maaalala mo bang iniwan mo lang akong nakasabit sa ere. Jongin, alam mo ba kung gaano kasakit na habang nasa bukid ako, iniisip ko pa ring sabay tayong magsasaka roon? Na baka maisipan mong bumalik ulit. Pero dumating ka noong maayos na ako. Ginulo mo lang yung buhay ko tapos ngayon aalis ka ulit? Sige umalis ka! Huwag ka nang bumalik dito!”

 

At hindi namalayan ni Jongin na umiiyak na rin siya. “Kyungsoo umalis ako dahil gusto ko. Na nahiya ako sa duming dinulot ng pamilya ko sa inyo. Na kayo pa mismo ang tumubos sa bukid niyo dahil sa kalokohan ni Kuya. Sinalo ko lahat, Soo. Dahil nahihiya akong hindi ko maibalik ang bukid sa pamilya ko, nahiya ako dahil sa lahat ng pinangako ko hindi natupad. Na magiging masaya tayo, na hindi kita sasaktan. Hindi iyon nangyari dahil umalis ako, dahil natakot akong magalit ka dahil kinuha namin yung dapat na sa inyo.”

 

Nakatitig lang si Jongin sa dingding habang dinig na dinig ang bawat nilang pagsigok ni Kyungsoo.

“Naintindihan ko naman ‘yon lahat. Matagal nang napatawad ng magulang ko ang pamilya niyo. Naisip ni Tatang na kung kami rin ang nasa sitwasyon ng tatay mo, ibebenta rin namin ang magkasosyo nating bukid. Jongin mahal ka ng pamilya mo, hindi mo lang ‘yon makita. Huwag ka nang umalis, dito ka na lang. Mag-usap kayo ng kuya’t tatay mo.”

 

Umiling si Jongin at tumayo, lumapit sa mga nakakalat na damit. “Kailangan kong mag-isip. Kailangan kong umalis dito, umisip ng solusyon dahil kasalanan ko naman. Aalis ako, tama, aalis na ako nang tuluyan.”

Hindi niya alam kung sarili ba niya ang nais niyang kumbinsihin o si Kyungsoo.

 

“Diyan ka naman magaling, Jongin; sa paglayo! Palagi kang umaalis para takbuhan ang mga problema mo. Sa bawat paglipat mo ng lugar akala mo ba lalayuan ka na ng problema? Naiipon lang ‘yan sa dibdib mo. ‘Di ba puwedeng dito ka na mag-isip? Hindi ba puwedeng payagan mo akong samahan ka sa paghahanap ng sagot sa mga problema mo? Hindi ba sapat na manatili ka ngayon para sa akin at para sa pamilya mo? Subukan nating ayusin ‘to. Hindi naman kita iiwanan.”

 

At may mga bisig na pumulupot sa likuran ni Jongin. Doon na niya pinakawalan lahat ng luha niya. Hinawakan niya ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, umaagos ang mga luha ni Jongin at tuluyan nang bumigay.

“Jongin, mahal kita. Mahal pa rin kita, hindi pa ba sapat ang pagmamahal ko para manatili ka rito? Huwag ka nang umalis. Sasamahan kita. Kausapin mo ang pamilya mo. Mahal ka namin.”

 

Doon na siya yumakap kay Kyungsoo. Ibinaon niya ang mukha sa leeg nito habang pinalalaya ang matagal nang nananakit sa damdamin niya. Umiyak siya hanggang maubos ang kanyang luha, umiyak siya dahil muntik na namang mawala si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

At mukhang naiintindihan iyon ni Kyungsoo. Napakaswerte niyang minahal siya ng ganoong tao.

 

Bata lang si Jongin noon at napasa sa kanya ang responsibilidad na hindi dapat sa kanya. Pinagpaguran niya lahat at marahil may kamalian siya sa pamilya pero hindi masisisi ng mga tao kung bakit naging ganoon siya.

Bahagya siyang lumayo sa mga bisig ni Kyungsoo at tumitig sa mga nito. Makislap ‘yon tulad nang kay Jongin ngunit hindi lang lungkot ang makikita roon. May ibang emosyon na pumupuno sa kanyang puso.

Humalik si Jongin sa noo ng lalaki. “Mahal na mahal kita. Salamat dahil may kagaya mo sa buhay ko, Soo.”

 

\--

Magkatabi sila sa kama at sinipa lang pababa ni Jongin ang mga damit na dapat ay ieempake niya. Bahala na bukas basta alam niyang nakuha na niya ang sagot niya. Mahal niya si Kyungsoo at mahal siya nito. Kakayanin na rin niyang simulang patawarin ang mga taong nanakit sa kanya.

 

\--

 

Pagkagising ni Jongin ay wala na si Kyungsoo sa tabi ngunit alam naman niyang kailangan nitong magtrabaho ngayon.

Pagdating sa kusina ay naabutan niya ang Kuya Jongdae niya na wari’y hinihintay siyang lumabas.

Kumain silang dalawa ng almusal sa tahimik.

 

“Jong, pare-pareho lang tayong may mali rito. Aaminin ko, mali naman talagang nagtago ako noon pero natakot ako bunso. Na baka mapano sina nanay at tatay pero nagpapasalamat ako dahil sinalo mo ako, tol. Sorry ha. Ako yung panganay, dapat ako ang tumutulong sa inyo. Sorry, Jongin.”

Kagabi pa iyakin si Jongin pero hindi na niya kaya pang pigilan. Lumapit siya sa kapatid at yumakap dito. Humingi rin siya ng tawad habang parehong kinakalma ang isa’t isa.

 

“Bunso dalawin mo si Tatay ha. Kahapon ka pa niya hinahanap sa akin.”

 

 

Kinahapunan ay sinamahan siya ni Kyungsoo sa ospital. Hawak-hawak nito ang kanyang kamay at tila nagkaroon sila ng maliit na family reunion sa kwarto ng ama.

Lumapit na siya sa ama na mukhang kanina pa naghihintay. Yumakap siya rito at umiyak sila. ‘Di sila nagsasalita ngunit alam ni Jongin na napatawad niya na ito.

Alam niyang malayo pa ang dapat nilang ayusin pero ang mahalaga ay nagkapatawaran na silang pamilya.

 

Agad ding nilabas ang kanyang ama sa ospital. Alagang-alaga naman si Jongin dito at suportado siya ni Kyungsoo sa lahat ng ginawa niya.

 

 

*

 

“Mahal?” Tawag niya kay Kyungsoo.

“Hmm?”

Yumakap si Jongin nang mahigpit dito. Sa mga lumipas na mga buwan, kasama niya si Kyungsoo sa pagtulong sa pag-aayos ng pamilya nila. Nakakatuwa na nagbalik na rin ang pagkakaibigan ng mga magulang nila.

“Mahal kita, Soo. Tayo na talaga yung para sa isa’t isa. Sampung taon tayong nagkahiwalay pero tingnan mo kung nasaan tayo. Nandito pa rin tayo, Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal kita. Salamat at magkasama tayo ngayon. Salamat dahil kasama kitang harapin lahat ng ito.”

 

“Wala kang dapat ipagpasalamat, ginawa ko ‘yon dahil mahal kita. Tayo na talaga, Jongin. Hindi na tayo maghiiwalay. Mahal din, kita Jongin.”

 

Humalik siya labi nito, buong gabi lang silang naghalikan. Hihinto, bibilis, babagal. Ganoon ang naging takbo ng gabi. Mapupuyat man sila, ito na rin ang pinakamahabang tulog nila sa magdamag.

 

Wala nang iniisip pang iba si kundi mahal nila ang isa’t isa. Gigising na siyang kampante ang pakiramdam dahil bukod sa maayos ang kanilang pamilya, masaya na rin silang dalawa ng pinakamamahal.

 

 

 

– wakas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Nagising si Kyungsoo sa sopresa ni Jongin. Isa iyong envelope, kinapa niya ang loob at parang may matigas na bilog doon._

_“Jongin, I do.” At saka yumakap sa nobyo. Litong-lito naman itong nakatitig sa kanya._

_“Nanang, Tatang! Ikakasal na po ako!”_

_At biglang pumasok ang ama niyang may dalang panggapas. “Ano? Sinong ikakasal? Anong kasal! Gusto mo bang patayin kita?”_

_“Tatang, hindi pa po kami ikakasal! Plane ticket lang po ‘yan papuntang Japan! Magbabakasyon po kami ni Kyungsoo! Huwag niyo po akong patayin! Mahal ko po yung anak niyo.”_

_Naaawa naman si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang takot talaga si Jongin sa kanyang tatay._

_Nakahinga sila ng maayos at umalis na ang magulang ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto._

_Nakatingin siya kay Jongin. “Hindi ka ba talaga magpo-propose sa akin ngayon?”_

_“Hay ikaw kasi! Sinira mo ang plano ko!” Biglang lumuhod si Jongin sa harap niya. “Will you marry me, Dudong?”_

_“Yes! I do, Jojo!”_


End file.
